1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gloves for use in sports activities such as golf and tennis, and more specifically to gloves which may be attached to the hand with a reusable adhesive.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
Many activities, especially athletic activities, are enhanced by the use of a glove or gloves to prevent blistering or other damage to the hands of the wearer. Alternately, the use of gloves may improve the wearer's grip.
As an example, many golfers, baseball players, and tennis players wear special gloves for both these purposes, and the dozens of so-called golf glove patents have issued from the USPTO in recent years. (These "golf" gloves are commonly used by tennis players and baseball players as well.) Examples of such gloves include these are U.S. Pat. No. 2,293,347 (Lindfield) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,916 (Nee).
One of the characteristics of this type of glove is a snug fit to the hand of the user. If the golf glove is too loose, it may abrade the hand of the wearer, defeating its essential purpose. Or the glove may bunch, causing the wearer an uncomfortable feeling, and possibly irritating the wearer's hand.
The current invention provides a unique solution to the problem of providing a snug-fitting glove which perfectly fits the hand of every wearer, and which does not slip or rotate on the hand of the wearer. This result is accomplished by literally "gluing" the glove to the wearer's hand with a special adhesive which is easily removable and which will not irritate the skin of the normal user.